


You're Wrong.

by Poamzi48585



Category: Digimon Savers | Digimon Data Squad
Genre: Gen, Mathematics, Rule 51 - Sometimes you're wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poamzi48585/pseuds/Poamzi48585
Summary: Marcus asks Thomas some easy questions. Or are they easy at all?
Kudos: 2





	You're Wrong.

Marcus met Thomas and he had a perfect plan: He wanted to ask him some questions.

"Yo, Thomas Einstein." Marcus greeted Thomas rudely.

"Yo, Marcus. How are you? You can't say 'I'm not smart.'." Thomas doesn't appreciate Marcus' rudeness but Marcus won't appreciate his either.

"Ha, i AM smart! How does that work?" Marcus is a bad boy.

"You tell him, boss!" Agumon cheered for him of course.

"Pffft." Gaomon was unimpressed by their silliness.

"I have some questions by the way, Thomas Nerdstein! They won't be as easy as you think they are!" Marcus has some questions.

"Oh? If i wasn't this smart, i would actually believe what you're saying!" Thomas is ready.

"What is 2 + 2?" Marcus became Thomas' mathematics teacher. 

"4!" Thomas being a genius. ~~or not~~

"No, silly. It's 5!" Marcus changed some rules.

"Huh? Argh! Okay... What now?" Thomas doesn't like this new type of mathematics.

"What's 5+5?" Marcus asking some real questions here.

"Eh? It isn't 10?" What kind of mathematics is this, Thomas wonders...

"No, Thomas. 20!" Marcus likes challenges, Thomas doesn't.

"Ugh!" Thomas got frustrated, he was wrong again.

"What's 6+4?" Marcus asked.

"20?" Thomas wants to know the real answer.

"No, 31!" Marcus seriously likes it when something is impossible.

"I give up now." Thomas is losing some brain cells here...

"Okay, let's see if you can remember. What's 2+2?" Marcus said.

"5?" Thomas asked.

"No, it's 4!" Marcus said.

Thomas stared in confusion.

"What's 5+5?" Marcus asked.

"20..." Thomas said.

"Nah, 10." Marcus said

Thomas facepalmed.

"Now, what's 6+4?" Marcus asked.

"31..." Thomas said.

"No." Marcus said.

"20?" Thomas asked.

"No, 10 again!" Marcus said.

"Wow, Marcus, you're actually smart for once!" Thomas said.

Gaomon and Agumon laughed.

"Hey, i thought you were my friend!" Marcus said.

"Boss, we're best friends so, that's why we are so silly! I would never betray you!" Agumon said.

"Don't worry, sir. Even when everyone says you're wrong, for me, you'll always be right." Gaomon said.

"Thank you, Gaomon." Thomas said.

Marcus asked some questions and Thomas answered correctly, but Marcus joked and told him he's wrong. When Marcus asks him the same questions again, he says what he remembers, but he's wrong again. However, for Gaomon, Thomas will always be right!


End file.
